


sweets

by chouzai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MY TIME IS NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: "Well... It would be rude to deny a Gift from a friend."





	sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE WAITED.... AN ENTIRE YEAR... FOR SORAKASA CONTENT... AND NOW... CLENCHES FIST... MY TIME IS NOW....  
> a short little sorakasa to celebrate canon sorakasa interactions Thank God

Sora is much more observational than people give him credit for. Sure, he does things at his own pace, but he does everything with reason! ... Or so he'd like to say. But staring at Tsukasa as though he were witnessing something monumental? It had a purpose, really it did.

"... Harukawa-kun? Is there perhaps something you wish to say to me? You've been staring for quite some time... It's becoming rather _Unnerving_..."

"HoHo~? As expected of Tsukacha~an! Even though Sora wasn't being obvious, you still saw him~"

At this, Tsukasa laughs quietly, head shaking as he grins in mild amusement. "No, no, it was very apparent."

"Huh~ Guess Sora isn't as stealthy as he thought...~" He smiles sheepishly, a finger scratching his cheek in embarrassment before he shakes his head, usual bright grin wiping all traces of shyness away. "Anyway! Sora didn't mean to stare so much, but Tsukacha~an had a very happy 'color!'"

Tsukasa tilts his head at this, curiosity glimmering in his purple irises. " _'Color,'_ you say...? Ah, Harukawa-kun sees things differently than the rest of us do, if I recall... But, yes, I suppose if I were to describe it, I _am_ in a good mood."

With the taller's confirmation, Sora nods eagerly, his smile stretching even wider. "HuHu~! Yup, Sora thought so! Sora also saw the 'color' of sweets too! Tsukacha~an, do you like them? Sora does!"

Once amused eyes widen in shock at the blond's observation, his head shaking in denial. "N-No! To say I like them is too much... Y-you see, sugar is good for the _Brain_ , after all... When one puts time into studying, it helps the mind function, is all..."

"Eh? But... Tsukacha~an, you're not studying right now~? Plus, Sora's seen it before, you know! Your happy 'color' when you munch on candy... It's a nice 'color,' so Sora thought he'd like to see it more but..." Revealing a colorful bag from behind his back, Sora gazes down at the sweets in his hold, expression troubled. "See, Sora makes sweets with Hina-chan sometimes, so he thought he'd make something for you... Both Mitsu-chan and Hina-chan and even Shishou said Sora's good at making them, but...~"

Looking back up, Sora blinks in surprise at Tsukasa's intense stare on the cookies in his possession. His gaze travels between the taller and the cookies, head tilting in mild confusion. "HeHe...~? Tsukacha~an?"

As if called back to reality, Tsukasa blinks himself out of his stupor, meeting Sora's eyes. He laughs nervously, glancing around their rather empty classroom, his smile shy.

"Forgive me... I'm pleased you have prepared a _Gift_ for me, Harukawa-kun... Though, there isn't a special occasion, is there?"

"Tsukacha~an and Sora are friends! Friends give each other gifts... That's what Hina-chan said! Plus... Like Sora said... When Tsukacha~an has that happy 'color,' Sora likes seeing it, so he thought if he gave you something sweet, he'd see it some more~? Something like that, anyway~"

"I-I see..."

He spares another glance at the bright blue bag decorated with glimmering stars, and if Sora wasn't watching him so closely, he would have thought his gulp was out of reluctance. But there was a sense of longing in his voice's color, so Sora was sure, yes absolutely! He was sure all his time observing the taller had landed him completely on the mark.

"Tsukacha~an, will you take them?" He pauses, his smile kind. "Even if you don't like sweets too much, it'd make Sora happy if you took them."

As though relieved at Sora's lack of insistence on his apparent love for all things sugary, Tsukasa's smile relaxes, his head nodding. "Well... It would be rude to deny a _Gift_ from a friend."

The happiness to his voice returns, and in response, Sora laughs with equal enthusiasm. The bag is taken with the utmost care, the white ribbon untied with the same caution. He watches with anticipation as Tsukasa takes a bite of one of the square shaped cookies, pleased with his satisfied sigh of _'Marvelous...~'_ As Tsukasa munches away, they chat about the different kinds of cookies Sora managed to shove into that tiny bag, and though he wouldn't admit it straight out, Sora's observations proved fruitful.

Tsukasa liked sweets and Sora liked the pleased hue to his voice. Even if Tsukasa didn't ask him to, Sora would make more and more for him if he could continue seeing this nice, warm color.

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu on twitter @galaxydestlny dabs


End file.
